


Morning Negotiations

by marscolony



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Post-Canon, kiss prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-01 00:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marscolony/pseuds/marscolony
Summary: “I want you to stay.” She murmured above his lips, close enough he could feel the words, could taste them.It was so tempting to just agree.





	Morning Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> This little one shot was inspired by the prompt “A kiss on a scar.” Hope you enjoy!

Danse wasn’t sure he’d ever grow accustomed to the feeling of another person in the bed beside him. He thought that maybe he’d awaken each morning just as surprised to find her hand curled over his bicep or his waist, just as startled to have her forehead pressed between his shoulder blades, or to wake with his ear pressed to her chest listening to the steady cadence of her heart beat. He thought these things would lose their charms, but they never did, and he hoped they never would.

It was a rare morning, one of the first he could recall when her eyes were already open when he woke. She rarely woke before him, before the sun could begin its ascent into the sky and paint the world in thin morning light. Her fingers moved gently over his shoulder, coming to rest on the stubble of his cheek when she noticed him stir.

He was worried that if he spoke, the stillness of morning would be broken, and he would have to leave.

Their situation was fragile, or at least it felt it. When they made trips to Diamond City there was more space for them to breathe, to explore whatever it was that existed between them… but so close to Sanctuary her responsibilities very reasonably overshadowed everything else.

It was never his intention to stay the night, he just found it incredibly difficult to sleep when he knew she was barely a quarter of a mile away, likely unable to sleep too. Somehow, he always managed to talk himself into making the quick trek up the road to the Red Rocket that she and Shaun called home.

They had spent the late evening bickering over a mod for her power armor until he’d finally hauled her up the ladder to her bedroom over his shoulder, just because he knew that he could. The sound of her laughter, which she tried to stifle between one hand and his shoulder, had made every rung easier to navigate.

It wasn’t intention that had made him linger over her body when he’d laid her out on her bed, but rather the invitation of her hand as she clutched his neck. It seemed that where intimacy and Dollie Wallace were involved, intention didn’t even factor in. He wasn’t thinking ahead. Hell, he wasn’t thinking at all.

Like most nights he had been easily swayed, sinking into her as though all burdens had been lifted from his shoulders. The gentle pull of her fingers through his hair, the heat of her skin against his skin, the quiet pleading moans she exhaled against his neck, all sustained him, made him feel whole, until finally he could bring himself to give in to the comfort of sleep. But he never stayed until morning.

Soon he would begrudgingly disentangle himself from her arms and dress quietly in the dark, slipping back into Sanctuary during the guards shift change through a loose panel near the house he’d been assigned. It was a wordless agreement they’d had since the first night he came to Sanctuary to stay.

It was for the best for Shaun, helped them to keep things separate and uncomplicated, and kept whatever they had quiet and private. Each night it left an uncomfortable pang in the pit of his stomach to leave, a kind of emptiness he’d scarcely felt before he’d known how it felt to hold her in his arms.

He wanted to stay as she stroked his cheek, watching him intently in the dark. He wanted to stay as he pushed his palms upward over the tight, scarred skin of her back, bringing her nearer to his bare chest. For the moment it felt as though there were nothing in the world that could compel him to leave her bed.

She watched him with a familiar serene expression that had first drawn his attention what felt like a lifetime ago; the one that made him feel as though the entire world were at peace.

“Danse.” She murmured his name, stroking her thumb over the scar that cut below his eye.

“Hm?” His voice was rusty, low from sleep.

Her satin lips caressed his cheek where her thumb had been, and her warm words were against his skin. “I love you.”

His heart skipped in his chest just as excitedly as the first time she’d said those words, a reminder that he was human enough, that he was real enough.

She pushed herself onto her elbow, finding the scar above his brow with her lips. Her soft black hair tickled as it cascaded over her shoulder and against his chest.

“I love you.” She repeated, turning his chin with her hands and finding the burn on his other cheek, then the rut above his lip.

“Dollie.” He spoke her name reverently, his eyes falling shut.

He didn’t know what he had done to deserve her ceaseless affection, but he was learning not to ask why. He treasured every instance as if it were finite, though she gave as if it were an endless thing.

“I want you to stay.” She murmured above his lips, close enough he could feel the words, could taste them.

It was so tempting to just agree. He wanted nothing more than to give in to desire. But their reasons for keeping things secret were too important to throw to the wayside for impulsivity.

“I can’t. You know I can’t.” He felt himself frown and shake his head just so. He was unconscious of his own movement toward her lips until he felt the soft brush of them against his own.

“Do you want to?” She asked, her hands pushing him firmly back down against the bed by his shoulders.

“Of course I do.” He grumbled, peering up at her with tired eyes.

“Then stay.” She said simply, laying against his chest. “I want you to.”

“Dollie,” He sighed, turning his head to the side. “I’d prefer not to overcomplicate-”

She pushed a finger to his lips to stop him from arguing, leaning teasingly close. “Everyone already knows about us, Danse.”

“What about Shaun?” He didn’t want to disrupt the life she was building for him, not after everything she’d been through to finally have the chance to do so.

She flashed him a radiant smile and he felt foolish for arguing.

“Shaun adores you. He sees how happy you make me.” She toyed distractingly with his bottom lip.

He tried to consider it, but was far too distracted when she rolled her thumb over one of the scars on his chest, curious if it too would be graced with a satin soft kiss if he just gave in.

“The house in Sanctuary-” He attempted again weakly, inching his fingers upward and over her shoulder.

“Can be reassigned to someone that doesn’t have a bed to sleep in.” She spoke against his ear, pleading, shifting her weight enticingly against him. “Please stay.”

He felt himself smile as he appraised the weight of her on his chest, the tickle of her hair against his neck, the smell of her skin in his nose…

“Dollie,” He threaded his fingers into her hair to finally catch her lips in a kiss. “I love you.”

“Does- mm- that mean you’ll-” She pulled back enough to speak, her eyes bright. “You’ll stay?”

“Yes,” He chuckled, pulling her down again. “I’ll stay.”


End file.
